Q less
by Half-Finished Fics
Summary: When Q decides to forget about the Enterprise and her crew, he accidentally wipes his entire memory! will Q be able to adjust as he re-discovers his powers? will humanity rub off on him? and, most importantly, will he get his memory back?


**hello! yes, new story. inspired by Facebook RP. can't think of much to say, except read on, and enjoy ;)  
>-"Irene"<strong>

The Enterprise plodded along on it's set course. It wasn't going anywhere of note, really, nobody expected much to happen.

Wesley began to grow bored out of his mind as he stared blankly at his console. He sighed, and turned around. Nobody was paying much attention to him. trying not to look conspicuous, he activated a program he had created based on an old, and rather popular Earth game. He had, of course, renamed and redesigned it himself, and was pleased with the result. Which he called 'Angry Tribbles'.

And so, Wesley amused himself with catapulting the furry, virtual creatures into in-game Klingons.

"Captain, sensors have detected something that is approaching off the port bow" said Data.

"onscreen." Replied Captain Piccard, his legs crossed as he sat in his usual position in the captain's char.

But there was nothing there.

"sensors appear to be functioning properly." Said Data preumptively.

"is there anything that could have caused the readings?"

"unknown sir."

Wesley turned his game off, rather disappointed. He would have to use his console to work now, as he ran sensor diagnostics.

Just then, the Enterprise went to red alert.

"Mister Worf?" Jean-Luc turned to his chief of security.

"according to the computer, YOU have ordered red alert." Replied the Klingon, as he tapped the console on his workstation.

"what?" the captain was bewildered.

"captain, it appears many of the ships functions are not behaving as usual. These systems include the replicators, the warp core, the holodecks, the sonic showers…"

"yes, yes. That's enough for now, Data. Do you know what is causing the malfunctions?"

"unknown, sir." Data blinked, then looked up. "actually, sir, he's on the ceiling."

Everyone looked up, and was surprised (but not entirely shocked) to see Q lying down on the ceiling, as if the gravity were reversed up there.

"I wondered when you'd find old Waldo." Q grinned.

"GET OFF MY BRIDGE!" snapped Piccard.

"I'm not ON your bridge, I'm on the ceiling of your bridge." Said Q.

"then get off the ceiling of my bridge."

"as you wish." Q snapped, and vanished in a flash of light. Only to reappear standing right-side up in front of the veiwscreen.

"I thought I told you…"

"I'm not ON the ceiling anymore. I'm on the bridge."

"then get off the bridge!"

"I'll just go back on the ceiling, you know."

"then get off my ship!"

Q frowned, folded his arms and said, "No."

Piccard sighed, he would have to take a different approach. "why are you here?" he asked.

Q shrugged. "no reason, really. It just got so overwhelmingly DULL in the Continuum"

Piccard sighed, "can't you just pester someone else?" he asked.

"I was. Sentient beings of the equine species, ponies to be exact. But I missed you all so terribly, it isn't the same if it isn't Jean-Luc's Enterprise."

"why can't you just forget about us." Muttered Piccard.

Q almost snapped his fingers with the inspiration, but stopped himself before any damage was done. "excellent idea Jean-Luc! If I forget about you, then I would be freed to do so many other things without being drawn back here all the time. and those other things would be a lot more interesting when I'm not comparing them to you." Q smiled, "thank you so much!" he said, delighted. He raised his hand with a flourish, and gave a stately snap of his fingers, as if he were ordering a servant to bring him tea and a newspaper.

He momentarily disappeared inside a flash of light, and reappeared just as he was. Grinning, with his hand raised.

The smile quickly melted from his face, and his eyes grew wide. He swallowed, whipped around in a circle, and, looking at his feet, asked. "where am I?"

Piccard turned to Riker, and raised an eyebrow. Riker just shrugged.

The captain cleared his throat, "you are on the Federation starship Enterprise." He said, with a quiet yet commanding voice.

"ah." Said Q, as he shuffled his feet nervously.

Deanna Troi watched him, and a suspicion began to form in her mind. She might not be able to read Q's thoughts, but she could tell from his body language that he was quite different than he was a few minutes ago.

Q's eyes flitted here and there, taking in all the different sights. "what am I doing on the Federation starship Enterprise?" he asked.

Again, Piccard turned to Riker, who, again, didn't help much.

_Captain._ Came Deanna's voice inside Piccard's head. He turned to the counselor, and saw she had her eyes fixed on him, communicating telepathically. _Captain, I think you can trust him._

Piccard turned to Q. "you came here to bother me and my crew, I suggested you should just forget about us, and you decided to wipe your memory of the Enterprise."

"I see." Q shuffled again. "did I have any memories other than ones about the Enterprise?" he asked.

"you tell me." Said Piccard.

Q shrugged, "I don't know."

Piccard felt a twinge of concern, but then again, Q might still be toying with them. "do you have any memories at all?" he asked.

"at all? Yes. But only those of the past few minutes." Admitted Q. "erm, by the way, stupid question?"

"oh?"

Q tensed and squirmed "well, the thing is…Well, it's just that I don't really know…I just…you don't happen to know…who am I?"


End file.
